A conventional buck converter receives an input voltage, and converts the input voltage into an output voltage smaller than the input voltage. When the conventional buck converter has a large step-down ratio, a duty cycle of a main switch of the conventional buck converter is relatively small, and thus a root mean square of a current flowing through the main switch is relatively large, making the main switch endure a relatively large maximum current stress and have a relatively large conduction loss.